Donepezil hydrochloride of formula (1):
or 2,3-Dihydro-5,6-dimethoxy-2-[[1-(phenylmethyl)-4-piperidinyl]methyl]-1H-inden-1-one hydrochloride is useful for prevention and treatment of alzheimer disease. The therapeutic uses of donepezil hydrochloride and related compounds are disclosed in EP 296560. Amorphous form of donepezil hydrochloride is mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,321.
We have discovered a simple novel process for the preparation of amorphous form of donepezil hydrochloride.
The object of the present invention is to provide a novel process for the preparation of the amorphous form of donepezil hydrochloride.